


Under the Stars

by KittyBandit



Series: DGM Fanworks Initiative 2k17 [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Romance, Star Gazing, dgmfanworks2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Star gazing has always been one of Alma's favorite activities, but it's better when Yuu joins them.





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> D.Gray-man Fanworks Initiative Day 2: The Future; Destiny; Fate. 
> 
> Have some sweet, sweet yulma to cure all your aches and pains.

The late summer chill left goosebumps on Kanda’s skin as he leaned back against the gradual slope of the rooftop. They had laid out an old blanket to cut the rough feeling of the shingles, but it didn’t help much to soften them. Kanda didn’t mind, but he regretted not grabbing a thicker sweatshirt. He folded his arms behind his head, using them as a makeshift pillow.

Alma shifted next to him, adjusting their hoodie and pulling the long sleeves over their hands to keep warm. When they had finally settled, they sighed, staring up at the expanse of black night sky above them.

“The stars look beautiful tonight,” Alma hummed, sliding closer to Kanda’s side. They were so close that he felt their heat soaking through his sweatshirt.

“They look the same as they always do,” Kanda replied, his voice low and gruff. He closed his eyes, a frown twitching on his lips.

“Yuu, don’t be so grumpy. You’re ruining my fun,” Alma whined, resting their head against his chest.

Kanda sighed and said nothing, already defeated. He slipped one of his arms around Alma’s shoulders, resting his hand against the side of their head. His fingers smoothed over their hair in a silent apology.

Alma hummed softly, curling up closer to Kanda’s side. He didn’t stop running his fingers through their short hair, absently stroking the fine strands. It had been a while since they’d stargazed. It was one of Alma’s favorite nighttime activities, and since the weather had cleared up recently, and they had nowhere to be tomorrow, it was the perfect night for it.

“Yuu?”

“What?” Kanda asked back, his voice losing that rough edge to it. He was always quick to anger, but Alma never failed to calm him down.

“Do you believe in fate?”

Kanda’s eyebrows pinched together, but he kept his eyes closed. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Fate,” Alma repeated, shifting closer. “Y’know. Destiny. Predetermination.”

“This sounds like some hippie crap. Have you been hanging out with Lena too much?”

Alma huffed and sat up. They shoved Kanda’s side, barely rough enough for him to feel it. “Don’t be a dick. I’m serious.”

Kanda finally opened his eyes to watch Alma in the pale light of the moon. He didn’t move from his spot on the blanket as he held their gaze. “No. I don’t think about it. It sounds like a waste of time.”

Pursing their lips, Alma looked back up at the sky. “Sometimes I feel like we were destined to meet, y’know? Like… Like we knew each other in a past life.”

“Now I know you’ve been talking to Lena,” Kanda mumbled.

Alma chose to ignore his quiet grumblings and instead focused on the stars up above. They smiled, but the look was tinged with a soft sadness. “Sometimes I have dreams.”

Kanda said nothing in return, waiting for Alma to continue.

“They’re not always pleasant, and most of the time everything is too fuzzy to remember by the time I wake up… But I know you’re there. I can feel it.” Alma paused to look back and Kanda. Their eyes met, and the softness in them left Kanda’s stomach clenching tight from a mix of feelings, most of which he didn’t want to dwell on for too long.

Swallowing at the lump in his throat, Kanda looked away. “They’re just dreams.”

“Maybe,” Alma replied, looking back up at the sky again. “But maybe it’s because we knew each other in a past life. Maybe we’re destined to keep meeting forever and ever.”

Chewing at his lip, Kanda sat up. His eyebrows furrowed and his hands clenched into the blanket under him. “Sounds depressing.”

“How so?”

Alma didn’t turn back to watch him, and for that, Kanda was grateful. He didn’t know if he could voice his thoughts while those eyes were on him. “…Dying and being reborn over and over again with no memories of the past sounds like a shitty way to live. What’s the point?”

Alma was quiet for a moment, and when they did speak, they still kept their gaze to the sky. “I think it’s romantic. You’re born again and again, but your souls are so in love, so intertwined, that no matter what happens, you find each other. Like soulmates.”

Kanda let out a soft “tch” and looked away. He stared down at the shingles on the roof, not wanting to look at Alma. It was too hard to think when he did. “If you’re talking about soulmates, I _know_ you’ve been hanging around Lena too much.”

“You don’t believe in soulmates, Yuu?”

“I didn’t say that.”

Alma sighed softly. They didn’t bother to argue with him. “I believe in it.”

The air between them simmered with unspoken words, and Kanda felt that clench in his guts again, the same one that he always did when Alma was in one of their wistful moods. They were somber, contemplative, and prone to sadness when they started talking like this, and Kanda hated it. He didn’t like seeing Alma upset, and he already felt like whatever mood they were in was partially his fault. Guilt burned in his chest like a fire.

Without a word, Kanda grabbed Alma’s shoulder, pulling them between his legs. Alma let out a startled gasp, but as they fell against Kanda’s chest, they relaxed quickly. “Yuu?” Alma asked, trying to look over their shoulder.

Kanda wrapped his arms around Alma’s waist and pulled them into a tight embrace. “I don’t give a shit if we’re soulmates or not,” he mumbled, pressing his face into the crook of their neck. “If all that crap is real, then I don’t care. We’ll be together regardless.”

Alma’s breath caught in their throat as they melted back into Kanda’s arms. “You mean it, Yuu?”

Kanda didn’t reply with words, instead turning Alma’s chin and kissing them softly. They twisted in his arms, legs tangled up together, and Kanda let them push him back against the roof. Their kisses turned heated, and he let them pin him down as they explored each other with tentative touches.

No, Kanda didn’t believe in soulmates. But he believed in Alma, and that was all he had ever needed to believe in.


End file.
